


Straddling the Horse

by minerva_winchester



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Gymnastics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Awkwardness, Be gentle, Eggsy is determined to make Team GB, Harry and Eggsy have a one night stand, Harry is a little insecure, Kingsman is a legit tailor shop, Lee is alive, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Roxlin is mostly background, author is not a good writer, i had an idea, it's just not good writing at all, it's only like 200 words, mostly when they figure out who the other is, the porn is not really porny, this is NOT a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few weeks before qualifying for the Olympics when Eggsy picks up a gorgeous man in a bar.</p><p>Harry Hart has somehow never met his friend, Lee Unwin's son, that turns out to be for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straddling the Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I have ever written, fanfiction or otherwise. This is also the first porn that I have ever written. Please be gentle!

It’s not that Eggsy begrudges Roxy the chance to hook up with a beautiful woman. He’s proud of her in fact. He’s proud that she isn’t letting the dick from last month define her. Not that Eggsy actually met the man, but any man who can go on a date with Roxy and then not call her after they sleep together despite his promises to the contrary is a dick. Anyone would be lucky to have Roxy in their life. 

 

So, yeah, he’s happy that Roxy has found such a beautiful woman to spend the night with; but this bar is much more to Roxy’s taste than his. 

 

Which is not to say that Eggsy doesn’t appreciate the understated elegance of the place. With its hardwood floors and leather couches lined up to form booths against the back wall, a line of stylish tables and chairs. Then there are the leather and hardwood stools around the bar.

 

Eggsy was seated on a stool on the far side of the bar. Roxy had picked their seats so she could see the whole bar, just in case she saw someone she liked the look of.

 

Taking a sip of his drink Eggsy decided that he would enjoy his (overpriced) drink and then leave. He shouldn’t have a big night anyway, he had training in the morning and then his dad’s party. 40 was a big deal after all and Eggsy had quite a number of old jokes ready to go. 

 

Eggsy smiled into his drink thinking about Merlin’s reaction to his jokes. The older man had looked at Eggsy with his lips pursed in an unimpressed line but the gymnast had seen the humour dancing in Merlin’s eyes, seemingly despite himself. 

 

Merlin had always looked at Eggsy like that. Like every time Eggsy made a (terrible) joke Merlin couldn’t help but be amused. It was nice to have someone like that in his life and Eggsy couldn’t wait to get Merlin drunk tomorrow, the man was a riot. 

 

Eggsy chuckled to himself as he finished his drink, the party was gonna be so good. 

 

“Is there something particularly amusing about the gin here?”

 

Startled Eggsy looked up to find the fittest bloke he had ever seen sitting two seats down from him. The man was older with crow’s feet emanating from brown eyes. He was dressed in a bespoke suit that fit him exactly how Lee and Merlin had taught him a bespoke suit ought to fit. Seeing it on this man Eggsy understood with sudden clarity why people would spend the ridiculous amount of money Kingsman charged on a single suit. He was gorgeous and Eggsy might be staying at this bar longer than he had planned.

 

“Only the prices they charge for it,” Eggsy quipped replying to the man’s opening question.

 

“I’m E-Gary, by the way.” Eggsy offered his hand which the older man shook, thankfully not commenting on Eggsy’s slip of the tongue. 

 

“Harry. It’s lovely to meet you Gary.” Harry smiled and his hand lingered on Eggsy’s for a moment longer than necessary. Eggsy smiled as Harry attracted the bar tenders attention and order them both drinks. The gymnast only had a small training session planned for the next morning anyway, one more drink with a beautiful man wouldn’t hurt, too much.

 

***

 

Eggsy heaved himself up onto the Pommel horse trying not to let his coach see him wince as his arse ached from last night’s activities. Not because his coach would mind but because James Lance would never let him live it down. 

 

Eggsy was an athlete, he didn’t get paid enough to be considered a professional athlete as most people, the British Olympic Committee included, didn’t think too highly about male gymnasts, even ones who (touch wood) had a shot at gold. But his attitude had always been professional and his teenage years had attested to that. While he had gone to parties with his friends and had a good time, he had almost always stayed sober and left at a reasonable hour so he could train the next day.

 

So if James knew that Eggsy had met someone who interested him enough to cause him to stay out late and then go home with the man, well, the teasing would never stop. Not to mention that James would tell his husband, Alastair, who would undoubtedly tell Merlin, because if there was anyone who would give Eggsy’s prospective partner a nasty talking to it was Merlin, the man was way too protective. Lee would put up a good front but ultimately if they made Eggsy happy Lee would love them irrespective of anything else.

 

Besides, Eggsy wasn’t expecting to see Harry again. He had left early this morning while the other man was still asleep in order to make training in time. He had considered leaving his number but with Nationals, where he was hoping to qualify for the Olympics coming up sooner than Eggsy’s nerves wanted, he couldn’t really afford any distractions. Especially ones that are gorgeous, courteous and brilliant in bed. And anyway a man like Harry deserves someone who could give them more time than Eggsy could.

 

As fantastic as last night was, making Team GB was Eggsy’s focus right now and would continue to be for the foreseeable future. Any relationship he entered into would come a distant second and that wasn’t fair to the other person. 

 

Putting Harry out of his mind Eggsy starts his routine.

 

***

 

Harry woke up with a smile already gracing his face as he rolled over reaching to the other side of the bed expecting to find the very affectionate and flexible boy that had shared his bed last night. 

 

His hand touched empty sheets and opening his eyes Harry found that his bed was empty next to him. Frowning slightly the tailor sat up but Gary wasn’t there. Straining his ears, hoping to hear some indication that the boy was still here Harry only heard the oppressive silence that came from his too large town house being completely and utterly empty. 

 

Slumping back onto his pillows Harry tried not to be disappointed. He was pushing 49 years old, he shouldn’t be disappointed that a young man hadn’t stayed upon seeing him in the morning light. Brushing his hand over the sheets next to him they felt cold, all evidence of his night-time guest gone with the rising of the sun.

 

Refusing to allow himself to wallow in self-pity Harry forced himself to get up and get ready for the day. He had chores to do this morning and Lee’s birthday party this afternoon, he had to get started; but if he didn’t meet his own gaze in the mirror as he shaved before breakfast there was no one there to call him on it.

 

*** 

 

Harry left his home shortly after 3 pm having ignore Merlin’s earlier text telling him to leave now otherwise he would be late.

 

Truth be told he was looking forward to the party, not just because Lee had confirmed that his son would be there. It felt weird that Harry would only just be meeting Eggsy having worked with Lee for over 15 years. But somehow their paths have never crossed. The few times Eggsy has visited Kingsman Harry had not been there and while Harry considered himself and Lee to be friends they mostly socialised with the other tailors, be it at work or at after-work drinks. Harry wasn’t overly sociable and he tried to socialise with people other than those he worked with from time to time in a vain attempt to have a life outside work.

 

But despite having never met the boy Harry had heard Lee brag about him so often over the years that he felt like he knew him already. He knew that the boy was an Olympic prospect and he remembered how devastated Lee had been when a torn ACL forced Eggsy out of Team GB for the London 2012 Olympics. Of course Eggsy apparently had Lee’s determination and the injury had only steeled his resolve to make it into the team for Rio.

 

He had even seen pictures of the boy although boy was probably not accurate anymore as he would have to be about 22 now, but the picture Lee kept in his wallet and showed to anyone who spent even the slightest moment in his presence was from when Eggsy had been 10 and had won the regional gymnastics championship for his age. He was standing on the podium with his medal around his neck beaming at the camera and the joy of the boy in the photo was so infectious that it never failed to make Harry smile.

 

Lee’s love for his son was one of the things Harry admired most about him. Harry remembered his own childhood surrounded by a constant stream of nannies and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

 

***

 

Stopping only to pick up a bottle of scotch on the way Harry still managed to turn up at the party a good 45 minutes late.

 

Michelle answered the door beaming as she greeted Harry, “You’ve arrived perfectly on time.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow Harry stepped inside as the blonde ushered her in. 

 

“I was under the impression I was late.”

 

“You are but when you didn’t turn up on time they all took bets as to how late you would be. Lee had the 40-50 minute interval, so you’re right on time.”

 

Laughing at Michelle’s honesty Harry handed over the scotch.

 

“Excellent! Also you’re going to have to give up your secret because Eggsy had some of the last bottle you gave Lee and he loved so Lee wants to buy him a bottle for after the Games.” Michelle’s voice had softened to a whisper at the end as her eyes darted into the living room, clearly not wanting her son to overhear the conversation.

 

“I didn’t realise his chances of medalling were that high.” Harry whispered back.

 

“They are,” Michelle replied proudly, “but even if he comes last we’re so proud of him. But don’t mention it to him, he hasn’t even qualified yet.”

 

Smiling softly Harry was reminded that it wasn’t just Lee who loved Eggsy unconditionally, Michelle had attended every single competition she could conceivably make and she is the reason the majority of the bookshelf in the Unwin living room show off Eggsy’s trophies.

 

Groans greet Harry and Michelle as they enter the living room from the Kingsman tailors, but Harry’s eyes are drawn to the beautiful boy standing next to Lee whose face expresses the horror that Harry is feeling. Gary.

 

Who is clearly Gary Unwin, who only ever goes by Eggsy. Except apparently when he’s picking up older men in posh bars. The realisation leaves a heavy feeling in Harry’s stomach and now that he is looking for it the resemblance to his parents is obvious.

 

Lee, having completely misinterpreted Harry’s staring, says, “Oh! You two haven’t actually met. Harry meet my son Eggsy, Eggsy meet my friend and colleague Harry Hart.”

 

Harry had been trained since before he could talk on how to approach a wide variety of social situation up to and including meeting the Queen whilst not wearing any trousers. Unfortunately, none of his long parade of nannies and au pairs had seen fit to teach him what to do when faced with the (very attractive) son of a close friend whom he had quite thoroughly defiled the night before and who was sporting a serious of quite enthusiastically placed love bites under his clothing. Fortunately, Eggsy spoke first.

 

“Mr Hart,” Eggsy said with a mischievous smile, “I can see why dad never introduced us during my teenage years.”

 

Harry laughed as Eggsy tipped him an exaggerated wink.

 

“I assure you, my dear boy, the pleasure is all mine,” Harry paused momentarily before continuing, “I understand you’re a gymnast.”

 

Groans went up from around the room at Harry’s comment.

 

“Don’t you go near my godson you randy old man.”

 

“Hey,” Lee broke in “Eggsy could do a lot worse.”

 

“Yeah Merlin, I mean at least Harry’s got hair!”

 

James and Lee burst into raucous laughter at Merlin’s expense even as Michelle’s smile faltered a little as she recognised the familiarity with which Eggsy spoke Harry’s name.

 

***

 

“Hello Eggsy.” Harry’s voice came from directly behind Eggsy causing him to whirl around with the bottle of sauce in his hand, a little bit of which splashed on Harry as he and Eggsy came face to face.

 

They both looked down at the stain and Eggsy watched as Harry ran his finger through the mess collecting all the stain and raised the finger to his lips making eye contact with the younger man as he put his finger in his mouth and sucked the finger clean.

 

“Delicious.” Eggsy knew the middle aged tailor was toying with him but that didn’t stop him from hurling himself at Harry, closing the gap between them and grabbing the lapels of Harry’s bespoke jacket as the young gymnast collided their mouths together. 

 

The kiss was neither as soft or as passionate as the ones they had shared the previous night but it was exactly what Eggsy needed having sat through an hour of Harry alternating between flirting with him (in a frustrating PG manner), being excessively nice to his parents and teasing Merlin and their other friends mercilessly.

 

It had been torture to sit across the living room from the man who had lovingly called Eggsy his darling boy as he had fucked him into the mattress the night before.

 

Harry returned the kiss just as enthusiastically, wasting no time stroking his hands down the younger man’s back in order to grab two handfuls of his boys perfectly sculpted arse. It had been less than 12 hours since this boy had left his bed but Harry couldn’t help feeling relieved at the physical evidence that Eggsy wanted him.

 

His boy, he had to stop calling Eggsy that, he didn’t belong to anyone let alone Harry. 

 

Eggsy had returned Harry’s flirting all afternoon sending him winks and flushed smiles in equal measure, the former which made Merlin squint suspiciously at Harry and the latter which made Lee smile.

 

Harry had been surprised at Lee’s reaction to their flirting. Eggsy’s dad had seemed fine with the back and forth, it was Merlin who was apparently going to give Harry a what for. Which didn’t surprise Harry all that much, given how much his oldest friend doted on the boy, seeming as proud as Lee and Michelle in everything Eggsy did, success or failure.

 

But his friends reaction was neither here nor there as Eggsy moaned softly into Harry’s mouth grinding his front up against Harry’s confined cock. A cock which was taking a definite interest in the current proceedings. But no matter how badly Harry wanted to strip this boy of his clothing and have him over the nearest surface (the kitchen bench), the older man was still, in a distant part of his brain, aware that there were other people nearby, people who weren’t aware that Harry and Eggsy already knew each other in a biblical sense. So Harry soften the kiss, slowing down his movements as his stroked his hands slowly over Eggsy’s arse rather than grabbing it as he had been before.

This slower exploration seemed to make Eggsy melt against Harry as the younger man mewled softly when they broke apart for air, pushing closer (which shouldn’t have been possible) and standing on his tippy toes in order to reach again for Harry’s mouth when the older man straightened.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed softly, unwilling to break the spell that seemed to have been cast over the two of them.

 

“My darling boy,” Harry tried again when Eggsy ignored him. “Darling, we can’t do this here.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes flittered up to meet Harry’s. They were glazed over and the thought of kissing Harry having that much of an effect on Eggsy went straight to Harry’s cock.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry coughed slightly trying to regain control over his vocal cords. “If you want this, if you want me, come to my home tonight, after the party. But we can’t do anything here, not in front of your parents, or Merlin.”

 

The last part of Harry’s speech seemed to penetrate through to Eggsy’s brain as he straightened and dropped his hands to his sides, swinging them awkwardly like he didn’t know what to do with them now he wasn’t using them to cling to Harry.

 

“Tonight, yeah?” Eggsy looked so hopeful that Harry’s heart soared, hoping against all logic that there was a reason for Eggsy’s premature departure from Harry’s bed this morning.

 

“Yes, darling boy,” Harry whispered leaning in for one last chaste kiss “tonight.”

 

Eggsy sighed as Harry turned and made his way to the bathroom to make himself presentable before returning to the living room to rejoin the party, steadfastly ignoring Merlin’s suspicious squint. Paranoid bastard.

 

***

 

When Harry woke up he kept his eyes closed for a moment, relishing the sounds of Eggsy breathing deeply from where the boy is cuddled up next to him. Loathe to wake him Harry stayed where he is enjoying the feeling of such a perfect young man wanting him and blissfully ignoring any conversation that the two of them should have re: them.

 

If there is a ‘them’. Which Harry desperately hopes there is.

 

Far too soon Harry feels the boy stirring next to him, indicating that he will soon be awake. Harry closes his eyes and feigns sleep as Eggsy groans and opens his eyes yawning and stretching.

 

Eggsy slumps down in the bed and stops moving suddenly, almost causing Harry to open his eyes to see what caused the boy to freeze. His answer comes when a thumb lightly brushes over his face, stroking in feather light touches like Eggsy is taking special care not to wake Harry up, a fruitless endeavour but nonetheless Harry waits until the hand is withdrawn fully before he opens his eyes.

 

The sight of Eggsy gazing at Harry with sleep mussed hair and a sweet smile adorning his beautiful face is enough for Harry’s heart to skip a beat (which at his age is normally cause for alarm and a quick trip to the doctors).

 

“Morning,” Eggsy smiles, rolling over to push his face into Harry’s arm as he returns the greeting.

 

Chuckling lightly Harry manoeuvres his arm out of Eggsy’s grasp, wrapping it around the boy’s shoulders and drawing him in closer. Eggsy is more than willing to be moved snuggling in deeper and sighing contently.

 

“What time is it?” The question is slightly muffled but Harry hears it anyway, turning to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

 

“7:28.” He answers, smiling at Eggsy’s groan.

 

“Do you have someone to be darling?” Harry asks with not insignificant trepidation, relieved to feel Eggsy’s smile at the affectionate name even as he mumbles a response.

 

“What was that darling?” 

 

Eggsy props his chin up on Harry’s chest glaring up at the older man as much as he can with sleep in his eyes and his hair an adorable mess, which is to say, not much at all. The young man is adorable and Harry feels incredibly grateful to have caught his attention no matter how fleeting that attention might be.

 

“Training starts at 9 and Lancey will be very suspicious if I’m late.”

 

Eggsy didn’t seem at all impressed with that prospect and Harry couldn’t help but silently agree. 

 

“Does James know that you call him Lancey?” 

 

“’Course,” Eggsy laughs. “Gotta keep him on his toes somehow.”

 

Harry chuckles at the thought of Eggsy doing his best to find various ways to annoy the normally easy going former Olympic silver medallist.

 

“Does Alastair know?”

 

At that Eggsy laughs a full body laugh, the kind that crinkles up his eyes and scrunches his nose as he tips his head back.

 

“Oh he actively encourages it.”

 

That, Harry believes. Percival may seem like a stuck up snob but the man is sly and underhanded and has come out victorious in far too many pranking wars for Harry to believe the façade.

 

They talk for a little while longer swapping comments and short stories about their mutual friends and acquaintances with Harry talking about some of the more interesting happenings at the tailor shop and Eggsy detailing various training manoeuvres that ‘Lancey’ makes him do when Eggsy succeeds in annoying him.

 

They don’t talk about what it is they’re doing. They don’t define anything and when Eggsy starts to make some serious moves to leave just after 8 Harry gets up as well offering to cook breakfast. Eggsy turns him down with a hopeful “maybe another time?”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Harry replies and Eggsy beams at him giving him a quick peck on the lips as he leaves Harry’s townhouse.

 

Touching his mouth Harry wonders at the familiarity of the gesture but refuses to torture himself by attempting to ascertain any meaning behind it.

 

***

 

Harry is unsurprisingly set upon by Merlin the minute he walks into the shop that morning. His friend doesn’t ask anything outright and Harry refuses to give the other man anything to go on, remaining deliberately vague about his activities after he left the party the night before.

 

Lee greets him with a smile and a good afternoon when he arrives for his shift at 1. He mentions Eggsy throughout their shared shift but nothing that makes Harry think the elder Unwin suspects anything.

 

Eggsy doesn’t turn up at Harry’s house the next night, or the next and Harry tries not to feel disappointed. Now that he knows who Gary really is he understands. Training for the Olympics is a full time job in itself, the fact that Eggsy is also in his final year of uni means that his work load is immense.

 

But Eggsy turns up at Harry’s doorstep on Wednesday night at 10pm just as Harry was about to turn in.

 

“I wasn’t sure you would still be up.”

 

Eggsy is dressed in sweats and a hoodies and Harry thinks he is every bit as beautiful as he was at the bar on Saturday night. The older man wordlessly steps aside and allows the young gymnast to enter.

 

“Eggsy-”

 

Harry doesn’t get to finish his sentence as the younger man is on him as soon as the door is shut, pressing his body up against Harry’s and moaning into the kiss. Placing one hand on the swell of his boy’s arse and the other stroking his thumb across the back of his neck Harry walks them further into the house without breaking the kiss. His question wasn’t that important anyway.

 

***

 

“You really like my arse don’t you?”

 

Eggsy is lying sprawled out on Harry’s bed as the older man wipes the boys cum off his stomach, making sure to get it all so the boy is comfortable.

 

“It is a spectacular arse my dear and I am merely attempting to give it the appreciation it deserves.”

 

“Attempting? Mate I promise ya you’ve succeeded.” Eggsy smiles up at Harry blissfully as he gains control of his breathing, evening it out.

 

“It is an ongoing attempt darling.” Harry murmurs leaning down to kiss his boy lightly. Eggsy leans up into the kiss trying to get more but his limps are too heavy and his body too sated to really get anywhere.

 

The gymnast pouts at his body’s betrayal and Harry smiles smugly, inordinately pleased with his ability to render this darling young man boneless.

 

Returning the cloth to the bathroom Harry slips under the covers. Eggsy immediately rolls over to snuggle him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso and resting his head on Harry’s chest with a contented sigh.

 

“Could ya set the alarm for 5 please bruv?”

 

Wordlessly Harry complies. “Why do you need to be up so early darling? Harry can’t help by ask.

 

“Training starts at 5:30.” Eggsy mutters into Harry’s chest.

 

“How often do you start training that early?” Harry asks chest tightening as he waits for the answer. Eggsy doesn’t disappoint.

 

“Everyday, ‘cept last Monday on account of Dad’s birthday.”

 

Harry makes an agreeable sound as he starts stroking his fingers through his boy’s hair. 5:30, he thinks as Eggsy drifts off to sleep, he needed to get to training last Sunday at 5:30, that’s why he left Harry’s bed.

 

***

 

Between training, uni and Harry 3 weeks pass faster than Eggsy would have thought possible. Somehow it’s Friday and tomorrow is the National Championships and the chance for Eggsy to cement his spot in the Great Britain Gymnastics Team for the 2016 Olympic Games.

 

His mum had been hovering all day as he tried to get some last minute work done on a uni assignment that’s due next week. She’s nervous and proud in equal measures and while Eggsy loves his mum more than he can express in words, he can’t take anymore. Telling her that he’ll be back later Eggsy leaves the house caught up in his own world. 20 minutes later as he walks down the now familiar street Eggsy realises he’s somehow made his way to Harry’s townhouse.

 

It’s early evening but there are lights on upstairs indicating that someone is home. Eggsy can’t really believe how well their non-specified relationship has progressed. They had finally exchanged numbers two weeks ago after Michelle had corned Eggsy at home one Friday night and he hadn’t been able to make it to Harry’s. Harry had told him not to worry about it when he saw him the next day but the bags under the older man’s eyes were testament to how long he had stayed up waiting for Eggsy.

 

They text most days about everything and nothing. Sometimes just confirmation that Eggsy will be over later, other times they chat for hours about various topics from favourite films to the geopolitical climate surrounding Rio’s hosting of the Olympics. Harry is both patient and witty, always listen to Eggsy’s point of view and willing to discuss his own opinions. Eggsy feels like an equal when he and Harry talk. Even when Harry is teaching him something new the younger man never feels like their age gap creates a power imbalance in their relationship.

 

Realising he’s been standing outside Harry’s home smiling stupidly up at the second floor Eggsy shakes his thoughts off and knocks on the door.

 

Harry answers with his suit pants and white button down covered by an apron. Grinning like a lune at how domestic Harry looks Eggsy can’t help but step forward and give Harry a quick kiss murmuring a ‘hello’ as they part.

 

“Come in,” Harry invites.

 

Stepping inside the house Eggsy is hit with the smell of home cooked curry causing his stomach to rumble in hunger.

 

“Would you like some dinner?” Harry asks chuckling lightly as he places a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back leading the boy through the hallway to the kitchen.

 

“Well, I mean, if you’ve got enough bruv.”

 

Suddenly nervous Eggsy swings his arms back and forth at his sides, blindsided by how much he wants this. Wants him and Harry to share home cooked meal. He wants to tell Harry about his day as ask about his in return, to tell Harry about his mum doing a very good impersonation of a helicopter. He wants Harry and not just for sex, or for his frankly amazing body. He wants Harry in his life for keeps.

 

“Are you alright darling?”

 

“We can’t have sex tonight.” Eggsy blurts out.

 

“Ok.” Harry doesn’t seem offended or like he’s going to rescind the offer of dinner if sex is off the table so Eggsy can’t help but blurt out “really?”

 

“Of course, my dear boy, you are always welcome here whether we have sex or not.”

 

Harry says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Eggsy relaxes under the assurance beaming at Harry.

 

“Besides with Nationals tomorrow having sex tonight would be unwise.”

 

Eggsy snorts, “You’re not wrong there bruv, as good as sex with you is, and it really really is, I’ve been training for this since I was six.”

 

“Yes I can’t even imagine how much work you’ve put in to getting this far and tomorrow it will all be worth it.” Harry smooths Eggsy’s hair down the back of his head as he leans down to give the younger man a kiss on the head, putting down a bowl of curry in front of him.

 

Eggsy flushes under the steady confidence that he will do well tomorrow, choosing to tuck into his dinner rather than assess how Harry has so much faith in his gymnastic abilities when he’s never even seen him train, let alone compete.

 

When the meal is finished and the plates cleared Harry leans up against the sink and clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“Would you mind terribly if I came to the competition tomorrow to watch you compete?” He asks nervously.

 

Seated at the table Eggsy beamed at him, looking happier than Harry had ever seen him. “Yes, Harry!” 

 

Clearing his throat Eggsy made an effort to dim his smile “I mean any support would be great.”

 

Laughing at the boys enthusiasm Harry took two strides across the kitchen to reach out for the gymnast hauling him in to plant a kiss on the boys mouth, swallowing the laugh that huffed out of his boy’s mouth.

 

***

 

“You should go home, you have a big day tomorrow you need a good sleep.”

 

Eggsy hummed in agreeance as he continue to place gentle kisses on Harry’s mouth smothering some of the older mans words.

 

“Your mother will be apocalyptic if you come home too late darling.”

 

Finally sitting back on his haunches, resting on Harry’s knees Eggsy looked down at the older man, taking in the slightly swollen lips turned up in a slight smile and the flush across his cheeks. They had been making out with Harry seated on the sofa and Eggsy perched comfortably in the older man’s lap since dinner and as much as Eggsy would like to stay there forever he knew Harry was right.

 

Standing up Eggsy pulled Harry up with him wrapping his arms around the older man’s middle as soon as he was upright.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Eggsy asked into Harry’s chest.

 

“Yes, darling boy, tomorrow.”

 

Sighing Eggsy ended the hug and gave Harry one last lingering kiss before allowing himself to be led to the door and murmuring his goodbye.

 

***

 

Eggsy can hear the roar go up from his section of friends and family when his name is called for the still rings. Everyone was here. Jamal and Ryan, Roxy, his mate from uni, as well as his parents and all the tailors from Kingsman (including Harry) had come to support him and all of them were making an almighty noise. But none more so than James who stood behind Eggsy whistling and clapping as loudly as he could.

 

Chester King, the head of the British Olympic Committee was watching him with thinly veiled disgust but there was nothing he could do, Lancey wasn’t offering his student any coaching.

 

Taking a deep breath Eggsy rolled his shoulders as he was announced. He was last so he knew what everyone else had scored, his routine was more difficult and his execution was always on point, he could do this. Lancey stepped up behind him lifting him up to the rings. When his hands grabbed hold of the rings the crowd drowned out to white noise and Eggsy rearranged himself into the position he wanted, rolling his shoulders Eggsy started his routine. 

 

***

 

As Eggsy nailed his dismount a roar went up from the crowd and the young gymnast soaked it in revelling in the cheers from his fan base as well as people he had never met. Meeting Harry’s eyes across the gymnasium Eggsy beamed seeing the normally reserved older man standing up in his chair smiling broadly and clapping enthusiastically.

 

Waiting for the judges to put up their scores was a trial and Eggsy was glad for Lancey’s arm around his shoulders as the coach gleefully bragged about all the techniques Eggsy had nailed throughout his routine. James’ happiness and confidence was infectious and Eggsy found himself relaxing slightly under the constant praise, Charlie Hesketh could glare all he wanted Eggsy knew he had nailed the routine.

 

Finally, the judges revealed their scores, with Eggsy scoring in front of the rest of the field!

 

Eggsy couldn’t hear anything but his coaches screams next to him and the erratic beating of his heart as he looked at the judges scores in disbelief. He was going to the Olympics!

 

“I’M GOING TO THE OLYMPICS!!” Eggsy screamed at James.

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO THE OLYMPICS!!” James screamed in response.

 

Jumping up and down the two men hugged with James thumping Eggsy on the back. No longer needed on the floor Eggsy sprinted up into the stands launching himself into Michelle’s arms who caught him like he was a small child again hugging him tightly as they both bounced excitedly.

 

The next few minutes past in a blur of hugs and congratulations and the look of absolute pride on Harry’s face made Eggsy’s heart swell as Merlin drew him in for a tight hug.

 

“Are you crying guv?”

 

“Oh fuck off you little shite.”

 

Eggsy laughed letting himself be pulled into a hug by Percival. Eggsy knew how dedicated to his training James was and he was pathetically grateful to Percival for letting Eggsy monopolise his husbands time and energy and still giving the boy his unwavering support.

 

Eggsy ended up seated between Merlin and Roxy as the next gymnast took to the floor, beginning his routine. They each held one of his hands, probably so he would stop fidgeting but even through the haze of his euphoria Eggsy noticed that when one of them would speak to him the other would avoid eye contact.

 

Putting his observations to one side Eggsy settled in to enjoy the rest of the competition now that he was done. He accepted congratulation from people who passed by but eventually he was called down for the medal ceremony.

 

Chester King handed him his gold medal with a brittle smile and a short handshake but Eggsy didn’t care. He had won Nationals and he was going to the Olympics!

 

***

 

Telling his mother that he was going for a shower and to collect his stuff Eggsy sent Harry a meaningful glance and walked off to the locker room a spring in his step and a (perhaps unnecessary) sway in his hips.

 

The younger man was undressed when Harry came in checking the room and locking the door with a smile when he found the room empty.

They met in the middle of the room in a passionate kiss, Eggsy naked and Harry fully clothed. The older man’s hands roamed over Eggsy’s bare skin, sweeping downward to cup his arse.

 

Harry revelled with the feeling of hard muscle under supple skin as he ground his cock against Eggsy’s.

 

His boy had been spectacular. But even the clear display of gymnastic talent couldn’t override Harry’s reaction to how good Eggsy looked in the lycra material he was wearing to compete. The older man could feel Eggsy hardening as Harry rolled his hips, gently prying the boys arse cheeks apart Harry ran a gentle finger down the crack and over the puckered arsehole. Eggsy shivered against him as he grew to full hardness and Harry smirked into the kiss.

 

His boy had been so good today he deserved a reward.

 

Sliding gracefully to his knees Harry looked up at the prospective Olympian as he moved a hand to the boys cock stroking up and down the length of it.

 

“God, Harry, don’t tease.”

 

Smiling at the evident need in Eggsy’s voice the older man guided Eggsy’s cock into his mouth.

 

Eggsy groaned at the feeling of Harry’s wet heat surrounding him. Weaving his hands into Harry’s perfectly styled hair Eggsy locked his muscles into place to stop himself from thrusting his cock down Harry’s throat. That particular fantasy could wait.

 

Harry’s mouth was perfection. Sucking, licking and occasionally biting lightly Eggsy felt his orgasm building quickly. He was caught up in the feeling of Harry’s mouth and hands, one fondling his balls and the other working the base of Eggsy’s cock that didn’t quite fit. It felt so good and the young gymnast was only vaguely aware of how loud he was being in the empty locker room. Feeling his orgasm coming Eggsy ground out an incoherent warning to Harry who pulled off Eggsy’s cock pumping it with his hand and sucking hard on the head. Moaning Harry’s name Eggsy came hitting Harry square in the face just as the door opened to reveal Lee and Merlin standing there.

 

Sex with Harry always left Eggsy with a pleasant afterglow, he enjoyed revelling in it while Harry retrieved a cloth to clean them up with Eggsy would lie there with a sated smile content to be looked after and then repositioned when Harry returned to bed. Having his father and pseudo-uncle/godfather burst in them with Eggsy naked leaning against the wall and Harry fully clothed with Eggsy’s cum splattered on his face cut the glow of before Eggsy could enjoy it.

 

The four of them stared at each other in shocked silence before Harry leaned his face into Eggsy’s bare thigh and moaned “oh my god”.

 

Eggsy couldn’t help it he laughed. The situation was too surreal and Eggsy doubled over as hysterical laughter racked his body.

 

“Harry.” Merlin’s voice was low and dangerous. But Lee shut the door in front of them before Merlin could step inside.

 

“We’ll wait out here you two clean up, your mum has a celebratory dinner planned for you Eggsy!”

 

“Oh my god.” Eggsy laughed, it was just too much.

 

“You really do need that shower now my dear boy.”

 

Harry’s voice broke through Eggsy’s hysteria and he looked down to see Harry with his chin propped against Eggsy’s thigh cum slowly dripping down his face. 

 

Leaning down Eggsy hauled the older man up for a kiss.

 

“Merlin’s going to kill you, you know.”

 

“I know,” Harry smiled into the kiss “but what a send off.”

 

Laughing Eggsy somehow managed to disengage himself from Harry and head toward the showers.

 

“Don’t sway your arse at me darling that’s how we got into this in the first place.”

 

Smirking at Harry over his shoulder Eggsy very deliberately left the door to the shower open as he turned the water on.

 

***

 

The walk out of the gymnasium was awkward to say the least. Merlin glared at Harry as they exited the locker room before staring straight ahead for the walk back while Lee kept sending amused glances to both Harry and Eggsy.

 

“Could you two go on and meet the others.”

 

Harry glanced at Eggsy and when the younger man nodded Harry continued on, ignoring Merlin side eyeing him.

 

“Eggsy.”

 

Squaring his shoulders Eggsy prepared himself for the rebuke, for Lee to bring up their age gap or the fact that this was Eggsy’s Olympic year. Instead Lee looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

 

“Dad.” Eggsy whined.

 

“You came on his face!” Lee laughed raucously and Eggsy put his hands over his face embarrassed at his father’s blunt words but undeniably relieved that he didn’t have to justify whatever it was he and Harry are doing.

 

Unfortunately, Lee’s laughter was contagious and Eggsy found himself laughing along. Lee pulled his son into a hug stroking his hair as his laughter calmed down.

 

“Are you dating him?” Lee asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

 

“I don’t know, Dad, we’re just kinda hanging out.”

 

“Sure you are kid,” Lee paused pulling back so he could look his son in the eye. “Are you happy?”

 

Unable to keep the goofy grin off his face Eggsy nodded.

 

Slinging his arm around his son’s shoulders Lee led them out to where the rest of Eggsy’s cheer squad was waiting. 

 

***

 

They ended up at a small Italian place near the gymnasium that let them take up a whole corner of the restaurant and had a considerable collection of wine.

 

Jamal and Ryan had to leave early so Eggsy ended up seated in between James Lance and Roxy Morton and after about the third toast to Eggsy he exercised his power as a future Olympian and declared the toasts done.

 

Harry sat across the table from Eggsy with Lee opposite Roxy and Percival opposite his husband. Michelle sat at one head of the table next to Lee and Roxy with Merlin seated at the other.

 

Lee kept the alcohol flowing for the table with Merlin and Harry only speaking to each other when they bickered over which wine would best complement the wide selection of foods the table was eating. They only stopped in order to stare at Roxy in shock when she pointedly asked the hovering waiter what kind of rum that had in stock. Lee seamlessly picked a wine while the two friends were gaping at Roxy in horror.

 

If Eggsy noticed that that was the only time Merlin had looked at Roxy all night he made no mention of it. And if the wine went straight to his head after months of only drinking occasionally and in moderation and he decided to play footsie with Harry under the table either no one noticed or they magnanimously decided not to comment.

 

They left the restaurant hours later drunk and somehow in even jollier spirits than when they had entered.

 

Eggsy stood on the sidewalk as cabs were divvied up. Swaying from the alcohol Eggsy leaned back only to be caught by Harry’s chest and sighing contently, decided to stay there leaned against him. With a pointed look at Merlin, James and Percival took Roxy (who turned out to be a second (or something) cousin of Alastair) and claimed the first cab. Lee, Michelle and Merlin took the second and Harry helped Eggsy into the final cab.

 

***

 

Eggsy woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and an empty bed. Sitting up slowly so as not to tempt whatever god had left him without a headache and free of nausea, Eggsy glanced around the room to confirm that Harry was indeed not there. Frowning slightly Eggsy got out of bed and shuffled slowly downstairs to the kitchen. He may not be hungover but by god he was tired.

 

Stifling a yawn Eggsy entered the kitchen smiling when he found a disgustingly put together Harry at the hot plate cooking what smelt like bacon and eggs.

 

“Morning,” Harry greeted softly when he glanced up at Eggsy.

 

“Mornin’ Haz.” Eggsy slumped down at the table, glancing up when a glass of orange juice was placed in front of him.

 

“You’re the guv’nor Haz.”

 

“If you promise to never call me that again you’ll get breakfast as well.” Harry’s smile belayed the threat in his words and Eggsy just grinned at him, content with his juice.

 

When the edge had been taken off Eggsy’s hunger he cleared his throat.

 

“So, did you and Merlin speak last night at all?”

 

“No, darling, I’ll imagine he’s bottling it all up and he’ll blow up at some point. He’s quite fond of you dear boy.”

 

“I know, but I thought you guys were mates?”

 

Harry seemed to think about that for a moment.

 

“We are but he is very protective of you, ‘a precious little egg’ he once described you as, something more valuable than gold.”

 

Eggsy frowned at that, he knew Merlin was fond of him but he didn’t realise the bald man loved him that much.

 

“He takes his role as your godfather very seriously.”

 

“He’s not actually my godfather,” Eggsy felt obliged to point out “I was never baptised or nothing.”

 

“Oh I know dear boy” Harry smiled at him with genuine affection “he came to my house and went through some of my best scotch that night, cried when he told me how you’d said that if something happened to your parents you’d want Merlin to be your new father.”

 

Eggsy groaned at Harry’s amusement. 

 

“I was like 7 and I had just had death and my parents inherent mortality explained to me, I cannot be held responsible for anything I said.”

 

“Eggsy,” Harry’s voice softened and the younger man glanced up at him “Merlin loves you like you are his own child, he adores you and has been proud of you for every single moment of your life since he met you. I, on the other hand, have always been a purveyor of beautiful things both people and objects. Merlin has known me since we were at school and I have never settled down, never even committed to a long term relationship. He doesn’t want you getting hurt and he’s seen me hurt people before.”

 

Harry was gazing at Eggsy steadily, imploring the younger man to understand where Merlin was coming from.

 

“Is this just sex?”

 

Eggsy had been dreading asking this question too afraid of the answer, but he had to know. Harry took his hand across the table.

 

“My darling boy, you are a young man filled with potential, you have just qualified for the Olympics! You could have anything or anyone you wanted whereas I am old,” Eggsy opened his mouth to protest but Harry spoke over him “it’s a fact darling, I am almost 27 years older than you I am at the end of my prime and soon my body will start to betray me.”

 

Eggsy frowned at that but Harry just smiled and stroked his thumb of the back of Eggsy’s hand.

 

“But I am a very selfish man and I will take anything you want to give me, be that sex or a committed relationship. I am quite enamoured with you and would be honoured to be a part of your life. But the decision is yours.”

 

“If I pick committed relationship we can still have all the sex though right?”

 

Harry snorted out a laugh.

 

“Yes dear boy if you want a committed relationship we will still have sex.”

 

Grinning Eggsy leaned over the table to kissed Harry gently, wordlessly indicating which option he chose.

 

***

 

Merlin was closing the shop alone having sent Percival home early to spend time with his husband when Eggsy entered the shop.

 

“Eggsy.”

 

Merlin’s face still brightened when he saw Eggsy and for the first time Eggsy realised just how happy Merlin always seemed to be when the younger man was around. He felt guilty having taken Merlin’s love for granted for so long.

 

“We’re going to try dating, me and Harry. See what happens.”

 

Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets, worried about Merlin’s reaction but confident in his decision.

 

“Eggsy, Harry is my best friend but he can be quite selfish and you’re so-“

 

“Young?” Eggsy interrupts with a smile “I know guv but I like him and he likes me so isn’t it worth a shot?”

 

“Lad…”

 

“Come on Merlin you know your opinion is important to me! Is age gap really that big of a deal to you?”

 

“Eggsy,” Merlin sighed but the gymnast was on a roll.

 

“I talked to Rox I know it was you who never called. Is that why? Cause she’s so young?”

 

“It was the night before the Valentine order came in Eggsy and by the time I had a moment free to call her it had been nearly two weeks.”

 

Eggsy felt all the anger leave him. He knew how big the order was and how frequently Richmond Valentine had changed his mind with the specifics of what he actually wanted. His dad had come home frustrated most nights and as the senior tailor he could imagine it had been even worse for Merlin.

 

“You could speak to her now you know, she’s not seeing anyone.”

 

“She’s 23 Eggsy! I’m 49!”

 

“So it is the age gap that you don’t like.” Eggsy crossed his arms and stared Merlin down. The bald man may be like a second father to him but Roxy was his best mate and she deserved to be happy.

 

“People my age,” Merlin began pointedly “are set in our ways, we don’t change easily and its not fair to ask someone young with so much potential to mould around that.”

 

“No, that’s not fair. But it’s also not fair to not even try. Sure a lot of relationships can’t handle the strain because of a big age gap or the power dynamics are too uneven, but surely Roxy’s worth the effort?”

 

Eggsy knew he was hitting below the belt when Merlin looked contrite but the younger man couldn’t find it in him to feel too bad.

 

“Besides, Roxy’s mature for her age.”

 

Merlin snorted. “You’re not though.”

 

“Neither’s Harry.” Eggsy responds with a grin.

 

Merlin returned the smile ceding the point. 

 

“Relationship or no I still expect an Olympic gold medal out of you.”

 

Laughing Eggsy stepped forward to embrace Merlin in a hug slipping Roxy’s timetable into the back pocket of Merlin’s trousers.

 

***

 

“When you say he’s like a father to you…”

 

Eggsy snorted his drink out. “Oh my god Rox not like that jesus I was like 7 when I said that. People need to stop using that against me!”

Roxy laughed at the appalled look on her friends face. “Just making sure. He is a very attractive older man after all. And recent evidence strongly suggests that you do quite like your men older.”

 

Eggsy laughed at Roxy’s prim tone, “whatever you two get up to behind closed doors is no business of mine, bruv.”

 

Scrunching her face up to show Eggsy what she thought of that particular kink Roxy threw a chunk of ice at him.

 

By the time Harry and Merlin returned with their new drinks the two newly graduated university students were giggling as they threw ice at each other across the table.

 

“Behave yourself, lad, or you’ll get us thrown out.”

 

“Me?” Eggsy rounded on Merlin appalled that he thought Eggsy was the instigator. “Your girlfriend started it.”

 

“I would never.” Roxy stated flipping her hair over her shoulder, grinning smugly at her friend.

 

“The last time Merlin agreed with you,” Harry stage whispered to his boyfriend, “he didn’t get sex for a week.”

 

Harry winced as Merlin kicked his friend under the table while Eggsy turned on Roxy.

 

“Bribery,” he declared “is cheating!”

 

Roxy just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very welcome! I will love you forever!! Title is something my brother came up with when I asked him for a gymnastics related pun Horse being Pommel Horse.


End file.
